


My Queen

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [41]
Category: The Mummy (1932), The Mummy (1959), The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Universal Monsters Universe
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Archaeology, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Inappropriate Behavior, Monsters, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Possession, Reincarnation, Spirits, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: An archaeological dig brings an old friend back into Jonathan Pine's life.





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of 31. Prompt: The Mummy

“As I live and breathe, Jonathan Pine.” The well-put-together Englishman looks up from the check-in desk and smiles, flashing his brilliant white teeth. No need for his customer service smile, this guest gets the real thing.  
“Ruby Sinclair, what brings a lovely English rose as yourself to the Neferititi?”  
“Archaeological dig, Father has found an intact tomb north of Giza.”  
“The locals are very touchy about ‘treasure hunters’. Be careful.”  
“Oh I’m not going anywhere near the site if I can help it. But you know my father. He gets a bit lonely since Mother passed.”  
Jonathan nodded, even though he, in fact, didn’t know. He didn’t know that Elias Sinclair got lonely or that Ruby’s mother had passed. “Is the reservation under your Elias then?”  
“No, Cambridge.”  
She looked over her shoulder as more of the excavation crew piled into the lobby. She didn’t like the way they looked at her from time to time. She felt safer with the Egyptian crew that had gone on ahead to the site with her father than with the Brits that had come to the hotel with her.  
Jonathan glanced up from the computer. He recognized the way she nervously chewed her cuticle as she looked at the loud group of Englishmen. She flinched at the touch of his hand on her elbow. “Ruby?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you alright?”  
She shook her head, nervously laughing off the tension. “It’s fine. I’m fine. They make me uncomfortable, is all.”  
“Should you need anything, I am a phone call away.” He scribbled down his cellphone number and handed it to her with the key. “I’ll escort you to your room. I took the liberty of giving you and Elias both a state room on a different from the rest of the crew.”  
“Much appreciated, Jonathan.” She missed the way the tall brunette watched her walk across the lobby. Jonathan didn’t.

The tent erupted into laughter. The sun was at its highest point and they were taking a much needed and deserved rest. They’d made excellent progress, uncovering much of the exterior of one of the antechambers and gaining access into the cool darkness within the sandstone.  
Michael glared at the tent. Her laughter cut right through him. She was taunting him, teasing him. She knew what she did to him and she loved it. Yet, every time he offered to buy her a drink or escort her to her room, she refused. He didn’t care about professionalism or propriety. He wanted her. And he was damn well going to have her. One way or another.  
The tent flap opened. Dr. Sinclair and his daughter headed back towards the active dig. She paused, feeling the telltale itch of eyes on her. She glanced over her shoulder to find Michael staring at her then quickened her pace.  
Once underground and out of the sun, she felt safe from his gaze. “Did we really have to bring them along, father?”  
“Who?”  
“Michael and his crew.”  
“They’re the best at what they do. Cambridge insisted.”  
Ruby sighed. “He makes me uncomfortable, father.”  
Elias pinched his nose. “Would like you to return to England?”  
“In a few days, yes please.”  
“Of course, poppet.” Elias Sinclair cupped his daughter’s cheeks and kissed her nose then her forehead. “I am happy you accompanied me thus far.” They rounded the corner, picking up tools and brushes. The Egyptian crew spoke in hushed tones. The sandstone absorbed their voices.  
Ruby’s eyelids drooped as the cool dimly-lit atmosphere combined with their soft spoken conversation. Her brush strokes slowed as lethargy overtook her. “Father, I think I need to lie down.” She placed a hand on the wall to help herself up. There was a sharp crack and shout from the crew before the wall simply disappeared. She didn’t even have time to panic before she tumbled into darkness.

Torch light flickered around her. She could hear the soft rustle of something sliding against itself. The primordial fear in the back of her mind screamed at her that there was danger. A snake. Danger, Will Robinson, Danger. Wake up, you silly git! Warm, polished stone held her up. She’d landed on a massive sarcophagi.  
“My queen…” The voice in her head was dry, raspy, as if it hadn’t been used for centuries. “Trust in me…and I…will protect you.”  
“Yes, my king…” When the fuck did she learn conversational ancient Egyptian?  
Calloused hands grabbed her body. They gripped her thighs and touched briefly between her legs, her ass and her breasts. Her brow furrowed as she frowned. “I’ve got her! Pull us up!”  
Her eyes fluttered open. Her head had dropped back over her rescuer’s arm. She could make out where she’d landed below. The ground shifted in the unstable torch light. No…the floor was moving. That primordial fear surged forward. Snakes! She latched onto her rescuer and he chuckled.  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, love. I’ve got you.” Michael smirked at her. Her revulsion at his presence fought the fear. She wanted to shove him away, but she didn’t think she’d be lucky enough the second time to land on the sarcophagi.  
Many hands grabbed at her and she let they pull her away from her savior. “Ruby, thank god.” Elias captured her in a tight hug. He threw a blanket around her shoulders and hustled her to the surface and to their tent. “After the paramedics examine, you’re going straight back to the hotel.”  
“Yes, father.”  
“I’ve called Jonathan to come get you.”  
“Yes, father.”  
He looked her over. “Are you alright?”  
“A little dazed, fuzzy.” She recalled the woozy feeling before she’d fallen through the wall.  
“Lie down.” A team of medics ducked into the tent flap and began their assessment. By the time they’d finished, much to everyone’s surprise, she was given a clean bill of health but told to seek medical attention if she exhibited the signs of a head injury.  
Jonathan ducked into the flap after the medics ducked out. “Ruby.”  
“Jonathan.” He lifted her into a tight hug. That fuzzy feeling returned. A warm breeze went through the tent. He held her face in his hands, his brilliant blue eyes silently questioning. “I’m fine.”  
“You’re sure?” She nodded. “Let’s get you back to the hotel.” As Jonathan led her to the car, she felt eyes on her again. Not the malevolent stare of Michael but curious and longing. She glanced around and found nothing, only open desert sand. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yes, Jonathan.”  
When he tried to leave her, she’d gone into a panic attack. She was afraid of what Michael would do. She told him what she thought had happened in the burial chamber. The foreman’s inappropriate touching when she couldn’t consent. The fact that he seemed to revel in her terror as they were hauled out of the hole.  
He agreed to stay. Jonathan held her until she fell asleep then moved into the chair between the bed and the wall. He must have dozed but Pine didn’t sleep well or deep. He never had. He heard the doorknob jiggle then crack as it was forced. He watched in the dark with narrowed eyes as the hulking figure crept across the floor toward the bed. His rage flared when he heard the zipper of the man’s trousers. He smelt whiskey on the air.  
Michael grunted as Pine locked him into a choke hold from behind. The terrace doors blew open. Ruby sat up and gasped. Her shock and fear gave way to the fuzzy feeling from that afternoon. Jonathan’s eye bled black. His voice came out not only as his open clipped British timbre but the raspy whisper that had filled her head as she’d lain unconscious in the burial chamber.  
“Come near my queen again and I will feed you to the jackals.” Michael didn’t understand ancient Egyptian. Hell, he’d never bothered to learn modern Egyptian. But the threat came through loud and clear. He tapped Jonathan’s arm as his vision became spotty and his chest became thick. Jonathan let him drop to the floor with a hollow thud that only a dead or unconscious body can make.  
The candles in the room burst into light. The curtains on the terrace doors billowed with an untamed wind off the desert. Ruby and Jonathan stared at each other. But they weren’t alone. Not in their heads, their bodies. Jonathan pulled his tee over his head. Sweat rolled down his muscular chest. She let the sheet fall away then looked up at him coquettishly from beneath her eyebrows.  
He smirked as she untied the neck of her gown then shoved it off her shoulders. The bed dipped with his weight. He crawled up the mattress until he was a breath away from her. “My queen.”  
“My king.” She purred, slipping her arms around his neck as their lips met.


End file.
